


A Dragon In Heat

by Bespectacled_Bunny



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Bunny/pseuds/Bespectacled_Bunny
Summary: Volga's acting strangely, and Link takes it upon himself to figure out why.





	A Dragon In Heat

To say that the dragon was acting oddly would be an understatement, Link thought. The temperature of the air around him shot up by ten degrees every time he looked at his Hylian, and he often found himself losing control of his human form, acting on his baser instincts. Whenever he caught Link’s scent, his tail would shoot forth from the base of his spine and twitch excitedly, often knocking over furniture. When the Hylian approached, the tail would almost beat a tattoo against the ground, until it shot out to wrap around his slender waist and pull him in close. Upon the third occurrence, Volga was finished letting his body get ahead of his mind. He drew the young hero away, barricading them within the younger man’s bed chambers. It was far too big a space for one human alone, with most of it filled by excess weaponry and medicinal plants.

 Volga paced about the room as Link sat on the bed, watching him expectantly. Their armor was off at the smithy, leaving the Hylian in his soft under-tunic and the dragon in his gambeson. “You’re pacing.” Link pointed out.

“I am not.” Volga replied, still prowling around the room. He stopped at the wooden shelves housing Link’s little personal garden. “What do these do?”

“Most of them are for salves to soothe irritation, and one of them is full of squishy stuff. Good for burns.” He answered nonchalantly, scooting forward until he was at the edge of the four-poster bed. “You’ve never shown an interest in plants before, are you sure you’re alright?”

The movement sent a fresh wave of his scent through the air, sending a shiver straight to the dragon’s core. He smelled just so perfect, it was getting difficult to think straight. “Tell me something.” He placed his focus on his agitated tail, willing it to retract before it knocked over everything in the room. “Do humans ever...over the course of the seasons, do you ever feel a sort of...strange urge? The urge to take what is yours, seize it, and make sure it knows that it belongs to you?” He was unsure why these questions were coming from him now. He was unsure if he had ever felt something like this before. He might have, once before, but it felt like it had been eons ago.

“Um, no.” His lips pulled slightly to the side in confusion. “At least, probably not in the way that you’re thinking. What _are_ you thinking, by the way?”

The knight growled slightly, frustrated by his inability to control himself. “You have...no idea...how good you smell to me. How delectably torturous it is to stand by you every day, and to be unable to touch you.” He stopped, color rising to his cheeks. “To not touch you in the way I desire most.” His head was swimming in animalistic desires, interspersed with the concepts of emotions that humans valued so highly. He looked over at the Hylian, gold eyes shining with an internal fire. “I want to feel how the blood runs beneath your skin. I want to know the sounds you make when you’re exhausted from something aside from combat.” His tail moved faster and faster, unable to hide his agitated state. “You are so small and soft, and the way you feel beneath my claws, the scent rising from your sweat...you are delectable.”

Throughout this declaration, Link found himself pressing his thighs tightly together, to try and relieve some of the sensation he felt building up within his groin. “I-I could say similar things to you.” He was blushing too, hands fiddling with the bedsheets. “I admit, I have trouble looking away from you, especially when you are without your armor...do you know what the sight of your body does to me?”

The knight smirked, feeling his teeth extend just slightly. “You should tell me.”

Link stood up and stepped in close, tentatively reaching out. He paused, just a few inches from placing his hand on Volga’s chest. His heart was beating wildly, and almost stopped when the dragon knight stepped forward and closed the gap, letting him press his palm down on his pectoral muscle.

“Ah, I see.” His grin widened, now almost able to hear the rushing of the smaller man’s pulse. “So, you enjoy this body of mine, don’t you?”

“Very much so.” His blush was spread over his entire face and burned its way down his body when Volga placed a scaled hand over his own, squeezing it gently.

“What else do you enjoy about it?”

“You are...” he gulped a few times “...very big.” The tall man let out a grumbling chuckle at this one, his free hand reaching up to rest upon his hip. “All of my life, I have been the one tasked with protecting others. And now, because you always protect me...” he looked up, smiling dearly. “I think I love that about you.”

The dragon immediately let out a puff of steam at the sincerity of his statement. It finally came together—he was feeling love. “Do you remember, that night long ago, when I pledged my body and life to you?” He shifted slightly, his loins screaming at him to get on with it already, hands starting to tighten. “If you wish it, you may have my soul as well. For that is, I think, the basis of the human sensation of love.” He was expecting Link to continue smiling, or perhaps even push him away, and he was pleasantly surprised when the younger man threw his arms about his neck and connected their lips in a kiss. Volga needed a moment to process, and when his mind realized how good this felt, his body reacted in kind. His arms wrapped about the Hylian’s torso like a vice, crushing their bodies together. Link was pressing his lips to Volga’s, and it did not take Volga long to mimic the motion, kissing him back harder, so hard that he began to bend the blonde backwards, supporting him with strong arms.

Link broke away after a short time, his breathing heavy. His lips were red from sensation, and his eyes almost star struck from the sheer bliss he felt. “Wow...” he whispered, meeting Volga’s eyes for a second before squeezing them shut, an embarrassed grin wrinkling them with sincerity. “I’ve been...wanting to do that. For a while, actually.”

“I am yours, Link.” The way the dragon nearly purred his name sent shivers down the Hylian’s core. “All you needed to do was ask.” Volga’s breathing was heavy, still battling the instinct to throw Link down on the bed and just take him right there. He pressed another kiss to his lover to try and bury the urge, this time allowing his forked tongue to sneak forward, urging him to part his lips. The sensation inside of Link’s mouth was alien, but not uncomfortable, and the dragon nearly found himself melting at how arousing the taste of his lover was. He stepped forward, pushing Link along until the backs of the latter‘s knees hit the side of the bed, and bent him backward onto it, pressing him into the mattress. “...I believe I am in heat.” He stated bluntly the next time they pulled away for a break. That explained why he couldn’t explain his sensations earlier—his last cycle had been over a thousand years ago.

“H-Heat?” Link asked, dazed from just how right it felt to be pinned to a bed underneath him.

“I-It means I wish to take a mate...” Volga stood up, worrying that he was about to be ejected from the bedchamber. “If you do not wish me to remain, I shall leave...”

“No!” Link shot up, his hand flying out to catch the dragon’s wrist. “D-Don’t. Don’t go.” He squeezed it softly. “I don’t want you to go.”

Volga smiled at his tenderness and sat down on the bed besides his hero. “Then I will stay.” He leaned over, burying his face into Link’s hair, just relishing his scent. “You need to know—for a dragon to take a mate is a long, intimate process. You will truly never be rid of me.” He nuzzled in further. “Are you willing to accept me?”

Link rested his forehead against the knight’s shoulder, the leather of his garment cool on his flushed skin. “You will surely outlive me. Are you sure this is what you wish?”

“I have never been so sure of anything in my life.” His arms wrapped around the hero’s shoulders, squeezing him tightly. “There could never be anyone else.”

His heartfelt declaration brought stinging emotion to Link’s eyes. “Then I accept.” He had barely finished his sentence before Volga’s lips were upon his again, flatting him against the mattress. The dragon kisses him with a renewed hunger, relieved to let his instincts take over. His kisses were hot and needy, each one trying to convey his desire. He could feel his pants starting to strain, but he wrested the sensation away. He was going to enjoy every moment, and waiting a short while longer would not be his end. He was determined to make sure that their bonding would be enjoyable for the little Hylian. He could wait.

They moved up until they were both lying on the bed, Volga supporting himself on his forearms as he pressed his body down against the Hylian beneath him. The way that they melded together made him feel like this was meant to happen, fueling the rush of lust swirling in his belly. Link’s legs were spread to accommodate Volga’s hips, knees bent around his waist to hold him in place and prevent him from pulling too far away. The dragon slowly directed his kisses away from the Hylian’s lips, moving to his jaw and down to his throat. His tongue hungrily snaked out and stroked itself languidly over the vein, tasting the salt of his sweat and feeling the rushing of his pulse. He licked long and slow from the hollow of his throat and up to his chin, and the blond moaned in delight, making Volga stop and smirk wide. “Do you enjoy that, little one?”

“I-I did.” He nodded, cheeks flushing from embarrassment as well as arousal. “I like it.”

“Then perhaps I shall lick you all over? Perhaps I shall taste every single inch of your skin, and find out if it is as good as it smells?” Link’s hands flew to his neckline, and he leaned back in enjoyment as his leather shirt was unceremoniously stripped from his body, followed by Link’s soft undershirt. Volga’s tongue flicked out, and he was almost floored by just how amazingly appealing his lover was. He reached out and took both of Link’s wrists into his one hand, and pushed them over his head and back, laying the smaller man back and pinning his hands over his head.

“Such a lovely sight.” Volga admired him for just a second longer, before Link’s aroused panting drove him to continue obeying his instincts. He slid his tongue down the Hylian’s chest, feeling the way his muscles reacted to his ministrations. The younger man’s nipples were small and pink, and the dragon couldn’t keep himself from playing with them, caressing the buds of flesh with the tip of his forked tongue. Link moaned and squirmed beneath him, feeling like his breeches were far too tight and restricting for the situation and seeking relief. His knee met the inside of Volga’s thigh and rubbed against it, bringing another smirk to the dragon’s features. “Are you becoming impatient, dear one?” He admonished, flicking his tongue sharply over one nipple as punishment. “I have not bedded anyone in a thousand years, a few more minutes of waiting will not affect me.” He grinned and knelt back up, feeling the urge to tease the smaller man, who was entirely at his mercy.

Link was having none of this and propelled himself up off the bed to crash his lips against Volga’s again. His arms wrapped around his body and held him fast, nails pressing against scales scattered over skin. He dragged them slightly and found himself slammed back down against the bed faster than he could blink, a feral growl rumbling from the dragon’s throat.

“Do that again and I am unsure if I will be able to go easy on you.” Volga rumbled, pressing Link to the bed with his chest. The hero responded by chuckling and running just one nail along the top of the dragon’s shoulder, wanting things to move faster. He got his wish when the dragon growled once again and nipped at his throat, sharp teeth rubbing at the tender skin. “I see.” He said in amusement, nuzzling his way down to the joint between Link’s neck and shoulder. He pressed his canine teeth to the softest spot, gently enough that he did not break the skin. “I am going to mark you here.” He kissed the spot, then lashed his tongue over it. “Do not forget.” Link merely smirked and pressed his head downwards, wanting more kisses along his torso.

Volga obliged, kissing his way downwards to run his tongue over Link’s abs. He savored the rise and dip of each muscle, and the toughness of his skin where he had scars. Each one had its own story, and each proved that the Hylian was a formidable warrior. The thought of fighting side by side with his loved sent a jolt through the dragon, and he abandoned his exploration for something more important.

His tongue now dipped down at the hem of Link’s trousers, running over the line of golden hairs that rose from his groin to his navel. They were curly, and slightly coarse, different than the silk atop his head. “I must admit...I am desperate to see what you look like here.” Volga exhaled warm air onto the obvious tent of arousal, grinning as it twitched. “And it seems that you are desperate for me to remove these, are you not?”

“These clothes will be an obstacle for our plans.” Link laughed, reaching down to start undoing the knots that held everything closed. The brown linen was soon open and pulled away, revealing his woolen smallclothes, almost straining to keep him contained. The lessened pressure upon his arousal made him sigh in relief and eagerly wiggle out of the obstructive trousers. Volga ran his hands over Link’s calves, enjoying the way they molded against his fingers before sliding up to his thighs, greedily squeezing them.

The sight of his Hylian—his mate—lying willing on the bed below him made it difficult for the dragon to form coherent sentences. “You are...so amazing, Link. You are beautiful.” Link grinned at the compliment, running his hand through Volga’s hair. He didn’t even need to say anything at that moment, his eyes did all the talking. His glowing look of love mixed with the fire of passion made it clear that he wanted more. Volga joyously obliged, tearing the smallclothes off his lover and discarding then to the side. Link shivered as his member sprang free, quivering at the touch of the air. Even with Volga spouting heat, it was still a cooling sensation. The dragon could not say anything, too enraptured by how amazing his lover looked. He dove low in passionate fury, tongue shooting outwards to wrap around the base of Link’s shaft. Link let out a quivering moan and fell back upon the pillows, one hand falling over his mouth to try and hide just how erotic his noises were. Volga didn’t mind—his keen ears could hear every delicious sound his Hylian uttered.

He dove back into the beauty of Link’s cock, sliding his tongue up and down a few times before unwrapping it, and giving one slow lick from the bottom of his shaft all the way up to the little cleft below the head, following the pulsating vein. Link was starting to drip clear fluid, and the dragon eagerly lapped at it, groaning as the delicious taste of his lover flooded over his tongue. His arms reached forward, slipping underneath Link’s ass and squeezing it tightly, lifting his hips up and guiding his cock into Volga’s awaiting mouth. Link whimpered at the amazing warmth, feeling as though he may catch fire from the beautiful friction. Volga’s long, prehensile tongue snuck out as his lips squeezed around his shaft and worked its way lower and lower until the tip flicked over Link’s balls. The Hylian hissed in surprise and enjoyment, thrusting his hips upwards out of instinct. Volga smirked and kneaded the flesh of his rear and let his tongue snake even lower. The forked tip worked its way between Link’s legs and flickered over his entrance, just playing with the ring of muscle.

The Hylian could barely believe the flood of sensations running through him, wanton whimpers and moans spilling from his mouth as his body roughly jerked itself into the dragon’s touches. Volga’s cheeks tightened in just the right way, providing such a smooth feeling that Link could no longer hold onto himself—he spilled his release into Volga’s awaiting mouth with a garbled moan, falling back onto the pillows in a flushed mess.

Volga savored this taste, flicking his tongue over Link’s head to get every last bit. “If I could see you like this for every day of my life, then I would never leave this bed.” He crawled back up to press a kiss against the Hylian’s lips, wanting him to taste himself and how good it was. “I love you, truly.”

“A-And I you.” Link panted, still riding the high of his orgasm. He wrapped Volga in an embrace, pressing their chests together. “Mate.”

“My mate.” The word in his mouth was just as sweet as the flavor of Link’s skin. “I hope you are not spent.”

“Not by a long shot.” Link pulled Volga in for a soft, gentle kiss, matching the pace of their breathing and their heartbeats. Their fingers twined together, resting on the pillows near their heads. This moment of sweetness almost made Volga forget about his own arousal, until it brushed against Link’s thigh. The simple contact sent a shudder through his body, and he groaned at just how good it felt. Link brought his free hand down to the juncture of the dragon’s legs and let his palm run gently over the bulge there, the heat practically searing him through the thick leather of his trousers. “Tell me...how many nights did you dream of this?” He asked, nonchalantly gliding his hand up and down.

“More nights then you shall ever know.” Volga growled, bucking his hips into the Hylian’s touch. “Not knowing if you wanted this too was agony.”

“Truly?” He smirked, using this moment to grab Volga and roll him onto his back, straddling him. His cock was starting to stiffen again at the idea of Volga having erotic dreams about him, and he rubbed it against the leather still covering his lover’s erection. He let out a lewd moan at the sensation, loving how smooth it felt against his skin. Volga’s hands reached out and wrapped around his wrists, squeezing tightly to anchor himself.

“L-Link...” he swallowed, the sight of his lover pleasuring himself with his arousal nearly too much for him to bear. “Do not torment me so.”

“My apologies, sir knight.” Link smirked down at the dragon, loving how he had him in his thrall. He reached down and started to slowly loosen the laces on his breeches, pulling them apart one section at a time. He was pleased to see that Volga went without smallclothes, one less barrier between them. With the ties loosened, Volga snapped his hips upwards and broke free of the leather ties, groaning loudly as his cock was freed.

Link stared at it in awe for a short time, amazed at how draconic it was. The base was a deep black, slowly fading to crimson at the tip. It was longer and wider than any human cock could be, with ridges all along the underside of the shaft. The Hylian could barely keep his mouth from dropping open, the mere idea of letting something like that sink inside him making his own cock stand tall.

“Do you like it?” Volga asked, noticing how Link was staring. Link did not respond, instead pulling his lover’s breeches away and letting their arousals come together. The temperature difference was pleasurable to both of them, and each time one of them twitched in anticipation, they both hummed at how good it felt. The Hylian soon began to rub himself against his lover faster, savoring the difference in textures. He leaned back and thrust his hips forward to get more of that sensation, inspiring Volga to reach out and wrap his hand around their members, slowly stroking in time with his movements.

Everything about it was beautiful, but Volga couldn’t stop himself from wanting more. He sat up so that Link was straddling his lap, pulling him close for a hot kiss. “Link.” He breathed, nibbling at this partner’s pointed ear. “I want you to feel me, Link.”

“I am feeling you.” Link teased back, tilting his head to plant a kiss to Volga’s throat.

“I want you to feel all of me.” His tongue flicked over the shell of his ear.

Link clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Tell me exactly what you want.” He nibbled slightly at Volga’s throat.

The dragon hissed in arousal at the touch of his lover’s teeth. “I want to _fuck_ you, Link. I am _going_ to fuck you.” He brought his clawed fingers to Link’s ass, grabbing it and spreading it apart. “I am going to sink my cock into you, and I am going to watch you enjoy it.”

Link quivered upon his lap, practically melting at the idea. “That is the most arousing thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Volga smirked at him, loving the feeling of how the blond was so willing. “And I haven’t even gotten to the best part.” He leaned forward, his tongue flickering over the joint of Link’s neck and shoulder. “While I’m fucking you, while I’ve got my cock buried here” he tightly squeezed his ass “I’m going to place my mark on you. I’m going to bite you, and show the whole damn world that you are mine, and mine alone.”

The shudder that passed through Link’s body at that moment was so strong, he nearly came right then and there. “You know the best ways to get me going.” He hummed. “Shall we prepare?” With one more kiss, he extracted himself from his lover’s grip, walking over to a shelf of glass jars. He took a blue one and brought it back to the bed.

“What is that?” Volga asked, dipping his fingers into the stuff. It was gelatinous and smooth, and made his fingers glide over each other.

“One of the plants I grow makes this inside of its leaves. It’s good for anything.” He flushed, the tips of his ears going pink. “Even as a lubricant.”

Volga chuckled low in his chest at the idea of Link slathering something like this over his cock and stroking himself to completion. It was something he would want to see one day, but not right now. Right now, he laid back against the pillows and patted his lap, urging Link to crawl up over him. When he did, Volga took one slick finger and brought it to the cleft of his lover’s ass, delving in and pressing it against the tight ring of muscle there. Link sighed in pleasure and relaxed himself, allowing the digit to slip inside. The sigh soon became a soft groan as Volga began moving his finger, gently exploring his lover’s warmth. One finger soon became two, starting to stretch and loosen him. When one of them prodded against a certain spot, Link let out a cry of enjoyment and jerked forward, his erection rubbing against Volga’s stomach.

“Oh, do you like this spot?” The dragon flashed his lover a devilish grin before rubbing up against that spot again, making Link whimper his agreement. The Hylian began rocking his hips back and forth, relishing in the feeling of his cock gliding over his lover’s skin and the sensation of someone playing with his ass. His moans were high in his throat, desperate for more sensations.

“Volga…” He breathed, his face flushed from enjoyment. “Please...I need...I need to have you...”

“And have me you shall, mate.” He growled the last word, punctuating one final thrust of his fingers before pulling them away. “Now, how shall I take you...?”

“I don’t care.” Link whined, squirming at the sensation of being empty. “Please...”

“Please what, my mate?”

“Please fuck me!”

The primal part of Volga growled in approval, slicking more of the lubricant onto his cock before pushing Link onto his hands and knees, settling behind him. He positioned his cock roughly against Link’s ass, not worried about hurting his mate, knowing he could take it. He started pushing forward slowly, gently sinking deeper and deeper into the warmth.

Link had never felt quite so good in his life as he did then, savoring the pleasure of letting his mate inside him with the discomfort of being stretched far beyond anything he had ever done before. The pain was absolutely beautiful, that much he could not deny. He whimpered slightly as his mate finally sheathed his cock and growled, breathing slowly as he adjusted. Volga gently rubbed his ass, and leaned forward to press little kisses to the backs of his shoulders as gestures of encouragement.

“You’re so tight for me, Link.” Volga spoke soft and low, relishing the moment. “I could spend eternity filling you like this.” He moved his hips back by a mere inch, just experimenting with how much movement Link could take. “Are you enjoying me, my mate?”

In response to his question, Link rocked his hips backwards, pushing Volga’s cock into him once again. “How’s that for an answer?”

“Cheeky.” The dragon slapped the Hylian’s ass before beginning to move his hips back and forth, groaning in ecstasy at the feeling of his mate’s tight warmth. He started off agonizingly slow, just enough to make Link’s heart flutter in anticipation at each of his moves. The Hylian soon became impatient with his slow pace and started wiggling his hips, urging his lover to move faster. His needy mewls made a sly grin cross over the dragon’s face, and he soon found himself bouncing back and forth as Volga began to pound into him. He had never felt so aroused as he did at that moment, feeling someone dominate him so assuredly. The dragon was relentless, continuing his pace until Link’s well-trained arms buckled on him, making him press his chest into the bed and raise his ass even higher. His cock pressed into the mattress, driving him to wrap a hand around it and begin pumping in time with Volga’s thrusts.

“Do you understand now what it is like, to take a dragon as your mate?” Volga grunted, gripping Link’s hips tightly. “You are mine!”

“Yes! Yes, I’m yours!” Link cried out. “Love—my love, I’m—I’m so close...”

In one swift motion, Volga reached forward, grabbing Link by the shoulders. He knelt back on his heels and pulled his mate up to straddle his lap, one hand wrapping around his chest and up to his throat, the other taking over and stroking Link’s cock in time with the movement of his hips. “Tell me when you’re coming.” He growled, teeth nipping at Link’s neck. “Tell me exactly when.” The hand around Link’s cock tightened, and his hips nicked into him even faster.

“I’m—I’m—!” Link couldn’t even finish his sentence before waves of pleasure from two different places hit him. Just as he reached his climax, Volga sank his teeth into his shoulder, the points sinking down until they broke flesh.

His tongue swiped over the wounds, tasting his blood. He growled in approval at the flavor before heating his mouth, assuring that the marks from his teeth would never fade. Looking at the sight of his bond mark upon Link’s skin was the best thing he had ever seen, and after a few more pumps he finished, groaning loudly as searing wetness filled Link’s ass and spilled out onto his lap. He stayed there, buried inside his lover for a few moments, panting heavily and basking in the bliss.

“Nothing will ever be able to compare to the feeling of holding you like this.” Volga breathed, softly kissing his mark. “And you have never looked quite so amazing.”

Link smiled, easing his way out of the dragon’s arms and flopping on his side on the bed. His hands reached out, becoming his lover down to meet him. “I love you.”

Volga smiled, laying down and pulling the Hylian close to his chest. “And I love you.” He nuzzled his nose against his lover’s shoulders, the primal part of him sated, at least for now. The scent of their lovemaking was fresh in his nose, and a soft rumble rose up from his chest. He grumbled himself to sleep, and Link found himself drifting off a short time later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I now have a writing tumblr! Check it out [here!](https://bespectacled-bunny-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
